Brynhildr
Character Synopsis Brynhildr, or Hild for short, is an android who was built in a timeline 88 years ahead of the main one in paradox, but the laboratory where she was built was sent to the main timeline, likely a result of the chaos blurring the boundary between timelines. She was built to combat apoptosis, and even has some apoptosis parts incorporated into her design. As such, she has extremely limited, but still existent, control over the chaos. She is a master gunslinger and can incorporate machines into combat, which include massive flux generators, beam scythes, laser-shooting cannons, etc. Not much is known about her origins, though. Her memory of who built her was wiped, so not even she can remember who built her. All she knows is that she was supposed to "awaken when the world ended." Character Statistics Tier: Low 2-C with High 2-A hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest! Name: Brynhildr, Hild Gender: Female Age: Unknown, isn't supposed to exist yet Classification: Android, Apoptosis Special Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, as a machine she doesn't age like a living creature does), Space-time manipulation (Possesses Apoptosis body parts and powers, as such she can likely manipulate space and time just as they can), Perception manipulation (Can slow down or even stop an individual's own perception of time), Light and Darkness manipulation, Void manipulation, Existence erasure and conceptual destruction (Due to her apoptosis parts, she can control both light and dark energies, and can even control chaos to limited extents), Death manipulation (Can induce instantaneous death with dark attacks), Soul manipulation and BFR (Via ascension), Resistance bypassing (Can attack with Demise, the chaos element equivalent to darkness, which bypasses any resistance to darkness or magic), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Stat manipulation, Matter manipulation, Resistance bypassing (Her unique chaos weapon gives her immunity to chaos drive), Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Created with the goal of fighting against Apoptoses, fought an early-game Luka and company) with High Multiverse Level+ hax/resistance (Can control chaos to limited extents) Speed: Immeasurable (Created with the purpose of fighting Apoptoses. Fought Luka and company, who by that point had already been in tartarus and encountered apoptoses.) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universe Level+ (Can harm Luka and company, built to combat Apoptoses) Durability: Universe Level+ (Her body is made partly out of Apoptosis corpses, took an assault from Luka and company) Stamina: Limitless (Is a machine) Range: Universe Level+, High Multiversal+ via hax (Can control the chaos) Intelligence: Below average (Her memories and most of her mind was wiped prior to her activation in Paradox, as such can barely even do intermediate math.) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: A bunch of built-in machines Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Beam scythe:' A laser scythe, 'nuff said. Does all the things that you'd expect a laser to do. *'Flux emitter:' A giant built-in generator that emits a surge of electricity. *'Gatling gun:' A giant gatling gun pops out of her shoulder and mows down all enemies at once. *'Hyperion:' A photon-laser railgun that pops out her shoulder. It fires a beam made of electromagnetically charged photons. Is capable of dissolving matter. *'MLRS:' A bunch of rocket-warheads that can blast foes to oblivion. *'Anti-Particle Railgun:' It's more or less the polar opposite of the Hyperion; instead of shooting photon lasers it fires particles of anti-matter that have been turned into projectiles via electrons and electromagnetism. Dissolves matter and attacks on the quantum level. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Weapons Master Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 2